Leah's Pup
by gothic musician
Summary: One day Leah is on patrol when she sees Quil and Embry chasing a wolf pup. what does she do when it starts to think Leah is its mother. Plus a new pack whats a wolf girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Sadly I do not own twilight nor do I own the characters in it. Oh and be nice this is my first fanfic. Do not read if you cant handle cursing or violence. Thanks please review.

Leah's POV:

Oh joy, I thought as I felt Paul shift. "Aww thanks Lee I know im your favorite Person", said paul. " Yhea right you're like an annoying tick that won't go away no mater how hard you scratch", I retorted. " Whatever you say Lee I just came to tell you that you can go home now since you've been patroling for a couple hours". "Okay, I'm gonna go catch up on my greatly deprived sleep", I replied. "Okay see ya at the meeting later its at Sams again". "Great", I replied sarcastically while running twoards my house. All of a sudden I Heard a Noise that sounded like the cry of a puppy so I headed twoards it, or rather it came twoards me. It was embry and Quil and they were chasing and nipping at the heels of a wolf pup. I guess the pup saw or smelled me and it ran and hid behind my front paws wimpering and shaking with fear. "What are you idiots doing to this poor pup"! , I screamed in my head and when quil and embry heard they came came to a stop about a foot away from me. " Well me and quil saw him and he was barking at us so we decided to chase him",Embry stated. " Well you guys are a bunch of bullies hes just a pup , where is his mother"? " His pack is dead I think the cullens hunted his pack and didn't see him",Quil chirped. "Hey Leah I think he likes you just look at him". "What the hell are you-" I cut off when I felt something rub against my leg and when I looked down it was the pup trying to get my attention and he barked happily when I looked at him. He was silver just like me when im in wolf form he could easily be mistaken as my pup if people were to see him and I. "Uhh Leah we would all love to sit here but the pack meeting stats in 10 minutes. " Shit", I replied "Lets go before sam gets all pissy". When I started to walk away I heard the pup whimper and stumble after me. "Well I guess you will have to take him with you lee", said Quil. So I picked the pup up by the scruff and carried him in my mouth, we got to sams 5 minutes later so I put the pup down so I could Phase back to human form. When I finished getting dressed I picked up the pup who snuggled into the warmth my body provided , I walked up to the front door of sam and emily's house with Quil and Embry on my heels and knocked on the door. Suprisingly it was jacob who opened the door he looked right at the pup in my arms and raised an eybrow. I just pushed past him and sat on the couch everyone looked at me curiously and I heard someone clear their throat. When I looked I saw it was sam and he said, "Leah why the hell do you have a wolf pup with you"? So I preceeded to tell him everything and his face stayed calm. When I was done he yelled at quil and Embry for chasing the pup. Emily then came into the room and squealed and commented on how cute the pup was and her and sam came over to me and tried to pet the pup but he snapped at them and then layed down on my lap. " Aww look the pup loves Leah and is protective of her isnt that cute" jacob said sarcasticaly. "Yhea and he has a temper just like her too are you sure you didn't give birth to this pup leah", Paul said which made me spit out my water. "Yhea im 100 percent positive I didn't paul I havent even had sex yet". "okay TMI thanks for sharing Lee", replied paul. " Well lets get this meeting started , okay the reason this meeting was called is because we are meeting with another pack from Makah in one hour", sam stated bluntly. " Everyone can just relax here until they arrive. Oh great, I thought sarcastically more annoying wolf boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry I didn't updated earlier, please don't kill me! Well anyways here you go my loyal

readers. Oh before I forget those of you that said the lines were to close and hurting your

eyes when you tried to read, well guess what I fixed it just for you so enjoy!

Leah's POV :

Sam was pacing back and forth impatiently waiting for the Wolves from Makah to

arrive, meanwhile the pup was sleeping on my lap.

The door bell went of and Sam finally stopped creating a rut and answered the door,

"why hello you must be the alpha of your pack, Sam if I remember correctly and I am

Arron the alpha of the Makah pack", Said the person at the door ,who I couldn't see.

When Sam and the Makah pack came around into the living room my eyes instantly

zeroed in on who I guess was the alphas eyes. When our eyes locked I immeadiatley felt

like I belonged to him, and there was a look of adoration and love on his face. I then

noticed that his eyes were dark blue like the ocean, had short black hair , was tan like us

and around 6'8 or 6'9 feet, and was also covered in muscles without an ounce of fat.

He opened his mouth and spoke one word, while never looking away from my face,

"**mine" **he exclaimed and strode towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leah's POV :

Arron strode towards me and stretched out his hand to cup my face , when the pup

jumped up and started growling at him. He immeadiatley pulled his hand back and said ,

"what is that "? " This is a wolf pup two of the guys from my pack were chasing and the pup

decided I'm his mother and is quite protective of me", I said. "Well he better get used to sharing

you or he's gone and I mean it". I widened my eyes at his statement and said, "you can't do

that!,he thinks I'm his mother and I love him". Tears started to well up in my eyes at the thought

of him taking the pup away from me. "Fine he can stay, but if he snaps at me again I'm taking

him to the pound", said Arron. I got up and twirled the pup around while he barked and licked my

face happily. I then put the pup on the floor and jumped into Arron's arms and kissed his lips

and exclaimed, "thank you I promise he will behave". I made a move to leave Arron's

arms when he tightened his hold on me and smashed his lips to mine, molding them

together. I moaned into his mouth and he groaned against my mouth and grabbed my

butt in one hand and my neck with the other and pulled me to his body. We stayed that way for a

couple of minutes until someone cleared their throat and the pup pawed at my leg. Arron

unwillingly released me and looked pissed. " Hate to bother the make-out fest, but I think

your pup might be hungry Leah because he was trying to take a muffin out of my hand",

said Seth. As if the pup understood he squirmed out of my arms and ran and sat in front

of the refrigerator and wagged his tail excitedly. " Do you have any meat in refrigerator,

because I don't think he is gonna eat puppy food",I said. " There are 2 burgers in the microwave

that you can feed him", Sam said. I got the burgers and placed them on a paper plate

and then placed them on the floor along with a bowl of water and said "here you go boy eat up".

The pup dug right in and finished the burgers quickly and then lapped up some water, then he

followed me to the couch and curled up on my lap and went to sleep. " You know you should

probably give him a name Lee", said Seth. " your right I think I'll name him...

Author's Note: I know you all hate me for stopping here but I need Idea names for the pup

so P.M me if you have a good idea. I will update as soon as I get a name for the pup. Thanks for all

the reviews you guys, keep em coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I'm so sorry I haven't had the chance to update between band

competitions, oh by the way the band I'm in got straight superiors at state and we

are the first symphonic band to do so in florida. Yay :D, giving up my cockatoo, my

cockatoo attacking my moms bird and my grandma in the hospital to get her

gallbladder removed and my band trip to California. plus my P.O.S laptop breaking.

So after a long wait here you go.

Chapter 4

Leah's POV

..."Argenti, I will name him Argenti". "His name means silver in Latin", I told

everyone. " I like it", Seth piped up , "Me too", said Paul. Everyone murmured

and nodded in agreement. I think the pup agreed because he barked happily and

licked my face. I picked up Argenti And I then felt arms around my waist and

a chest against my back, " Argenti hmm I like it", I heard Arron say as his hot

breath hit my right ear causing me to shiver in pleasure. "Well you are his daddy

so you have to love him and everything about him",I said while trying to stifle a

laugh at the confused look on Arron's face. " When was it decided that I am that

things father"?, " It was decided when I assumed place of his mommy so that

makes you his daddy, Seth and Jacob as his uncles, and My mom will be his

grandma, and Jacob's dad will be his grandpa", I said. " We are gonna be the best

uncles ever, we can teach him to roll in mud then walk on the carpet, how to jump

on counters and eat anything on it, and to do his business in Leah's house:!, Jacob

said excitedly. " Don't even try it or I won't allow you to spend anytime with

Argenti", I growled out. " Let's go show Billy his new grandson before I kill you

and then I can go introduce Arron to my mom", I said. Jacob, Seth, and Arron

followed me out the door while Argenti was wagging his tail and woofing happily

in my arms. We all ran to bill's house, and I carried Argenti in my

mouth. When we arrived at Billy's we phased back and I knocked on the door and

said, " hey billy you have a grandson who wants to meet you", And I put Argenti

on his lap and said meet your grandson."

Another Authors Note:

I'd like to thank Katniss of District 12 for giving me the name of leah's pup, and

the explanation for his name. Checkout her story , I liked it and I think you all

would too. I'll try to update once every 2 or 3 weeks now that schools out.


End file.
